It's A Dream
by ILoveRobPattinson
Summary: Edward, thinking about his daughter's painful nightmares, comes up with an idea. One-shot. Based on Neil Young's song, It's A Dream.


**It's a Dream**

_In the morning when I wake up and listen to the sound_

_Of the birds outside on the roof_

_I try to ignore what the paper says_

_And I try not to read all the news_

Sometimes I wish I could sleep, but these moments come and go. Sitting here reading the newspaper, not really caring about knowing what goes on in the outside world. I mean, sure, hearing that someone killed another person is not pleasant. I have more important things on my mind right now… my daughter. Ever since the Volturi's visit, Renesmee has been having constant nightmares. I tried everything, but nothing seems to be working.

Suddenly, blood-curdling screams are echoing from her bedroom.

_And I'll hold you if you had a bad dream_

_And I hope it never comes true_

_'Cause you and I been through so many things together_

_And the sun starts climbing the roof_

How I wish I could make those nightmares go away. I would gladly take her place, if I could. I at least have some comfort knowing she is safe. I even tried singing to her the lullaby I composed for my wife, Bella. It was a futile attempt.

My mind then drifted to its happy place hoping to escape the guilt, even for a little while.

_It's a dream, only a dream_

_And it's fading now, fading away_

_It's only a dream_

_Just a memory without anywhere to stay_

_The Red River still flows through my home town_

_Rollin' and tumblin' on its way_

_Swirling around the old bridge pylons_

_Where a boy fishes the morning away_

Thinking about my childhood. One of the best times in life. So far. Thinking about the song my mom would sing to me when _I_ had nightmares.

Suddenly an idea occurred to me. Write Renesmee her _own_ song. It might give her a sense of peace if it truly comes from the heart and is meant for her. I would need Emmett and Jasper, my brothers, to help me with insturments, though. I know how to play piano, but I want to have guitar and drums in there also. But with a slow beat.

"Hey, Emmett and Jasper, could both of you please come here for a minute?" I asked, silently praying that Emmett wouldn't kill me for disrupting his videogame.

"Sure, bro, what is it?"

I mentally breathed a sigh of relief, so that Emmett wouldn't hear.

"I need to write a song for Renesmee. Do you think you guys could help me with the instrumental part of it?"

"Let's do this!" They said, while Emmett fist-pumped the air, Jasper rolling his eyes at his brother.

_His bicycle leans on an oak tree_

_While the cars rumble over his head_

_An aeroplane leaves a trail in an empty blue sky_

_And the young birds call out to be fed_

Having everything ready, I prayed with all my heart this would work. I knocked on her door softly.

"Renesmee, sweetheart, may I come in?"

"Sure, Daddy."

I opened the door slowly, so I wouldn't startle her.

"Hi, darling. I wrote a special song for you, and I'd like you to hear it. This song is called, _It's A Dream_. Does that sound good?"

She nodded.

I took a deep breath, and played a melody, that will be forever embedded in my memory.

_It's a dream, only a dream_

_And it's fading now, fading away_

_Only a dream_

_Just a memory without anywhere to stay_

_An old man walks along on the sidewalk_

_Sunglasses and an old Stetson hat_

_The four winds blow the back of his overcoat away_

_As he stops with the policeman to chat_

_And a train rolls out of the station_

_That was really somethin' in its day_

_Picking up speed on the straight prairie rails_

_As it carries the passengers away_

_It's gone, it's only a dream_

_And it's fading now, fading away_

_Only a dream_

_Just a memory without anywhere to stay_

_It's a dream, only a dream_

_And it's fading now, fading away_

_It's only a dream_

_Just a memory without anywhere to stay_

I knew, that once I finished the song, her eyelids closed, lips formed into a irresistibly cute _"O"_, that everything would be fine. I was sure of it.

_It's a dream, only a dream_

_And it's fading now, fading away_

Hi guys! This cute one-shot is based off of Neil Young's song _It's A Dream_. He wrote this song for his daughter. If you haven't heard it, check it out! I do not own this song.

Love you Neil!

**Update on other stories hopefully coming soon!**


End file.
